


We fell quick.

by Geekygirl669



Series: 9-1-1 One-shots [15]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Eddie Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: A look into Buck and Eddie's life together.
Relationships: Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 9-1-1 One-shots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166678
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	We fell quick.

Eddie didn’t think he would ever be able to move on when Shanon died.  
He loved her more than almost anything it the world, the only person he loved more was Christopher.  
She was the mother of his son.  
And even when she left them she was the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.  
Eddie never thought he would be able to get over that loss.

Eddie was lucky though.  
Eddie had Buck to help him through it all.  
And slowly the two of them became more then friends.  
Neither of them are really sure how or when it happened it just did.  
And before they knew it they were having dinners as a family with Christopher.  
They wanted to spend all their extra time with each other.  
And the two of them slowly realised they were in love.  
Buck and Eddie are pretty sure the whole team knew before they did.  
And they know Christopher knew before they did.

While it made have been slow going before they got together when they finally did things moved fast.  
Neither of them wanted to waste any time.  
They moved in after six months of dating.  
They got engaged just four months later.  
And married in a small ceremony only five months later.

Buck and Eddie were happy together.  
They both helped the other get over the person they thought they were going to spend the rest of their lives together and found someone they wanted to spend the rest of their lives with at the same time.

Christopher loved Buck.  
He loved Buck like his dad, he even called him papa.  
And Buck made the best dad, at least if you asked both Eddie and Chris.  
Eddie always knew Buck would make a great dad.  
Even before they got together.

When Eddie first brought up the idea of having kids Buck was a little unsure unable to stop thinking about his own childhood and worried he would do the same to his own kids.  
Eddie was quick to assure Buck that he was already the best dad to Christopher and that he would be a great dad to this kid too.  
At first Buck didn’t believe him and he was still on edge. But after a couple weeks of time to think and reassuring words from Eddie Buck realised that he did want kids. He realised that he would do everything in his power to make sure his kids didn’t grow up the same way he did.

It didn’t take them as long as they thought for Buck to get pregnant, both having been worried that it would take them years to conceive a baby. But before both of them knew it Buck was pregnant and they were getting ready to welcome their daughter.

At first having to take a step back from work was hell for Buck but he soon got used to only being able to help from the side-lines.

Chris was more than happy with the idea of having a new baby. And he was more than happy to help in any way that he could.

Just over three years into their marriage Eddie and Buck welcomed there first daughter.

Over the next few years Buck and Eddie had another son before they decided that three kids was enough. 

Four years later they were shocked to find out that Buck was pregnant again and there fourth child a baby girl was born eight and a half months later.

Over the years of being married Buck and Eddie had their share of arguments but in the end they always came back to each other and their family and that’s all that really mattered.

The two of them feel for each other quickly and in the end it was all worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed some please let me know so I can fix them.
> 
> **************************************************************************************************************************************
> 
> I'm still planning on writing 8 more 9-1-1 lone star one-shot's but I'm struggling to write them right now so I thought I would post some 9-1-1 one-shots.
> 
> **************************************************************************************************************************************
> 
> I take suggestions for stories on tumbler under the username Geekygirl669.  
> I try and write all the stories suggested and I let you know whether I cant do them and for what reason.  
> I will also credit you in the notes at the beginning of the story if that's what you want.  
> so if you have any story's idea's please just let me know.


End file.
